


Sandglass

by ayoe_xiahkey



Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Drama, Family, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoe_xiahkey/pseuds/ayoe_xiahkey
Summary: Kim Jongin is given one hour to save Kang Daniel's life.





	1. All Day Long

**Author's Note:**

> Since I recently love OngNiel and I want to make a crossover story with my fave KaiSoo, I decide to create this work.lol. Hope you guys enjoy this work! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments so I would know your thoughts! Happy Reading!

Seoul, 2020.

“I don't know when it will end, our night shift is always been busier when I'm on it!” Jongin sighs, while entering the doctors' room, as he sits reluctantly with zero energy left, “I just think that I'm cursed, Hyung!”

“God damnit! Where the hell Byun fucking Baekhyun put his medical records!”

Kyungsoo is just very mad, as he's busy with a bunch of documents to answer his co-worker/lover complaints, he then frowning his eyebrow and go through the giant file box at the corner of the room, begin to search some documents again.

“Great, now you're also ignoring me,” Jongin talks with great dissappointment in his tone, “I guess that I'm really cursed,”

“Stop that, Kim Jongin, I'm in a total mess right now,” Kyungsoo steal a peck from his boy, when begin to throw some documents in the floor, but he seems not find anything satisfying

“What are you searching for? Need some help?”

“It's a VVIP record, and I know you will have no clue about it,” 

“If you're looking for the documents related to Baekhyun Hyung's VVIP patients, I think he puts it on the safebox under his table, and his passcode is Park Chanyeol's birthday,”

Kyungsoo move fastly into a safebox under a table with Byun Baekhyun name on it, and press some number to open it.

“Great! Thank you, and I will see you soon!” Kyungsoo hugs his boy tightly will smiling, and just then Jongin see a big name in this VVIP record held by Kyungsoo. 

He blinks twice to ensure that he read it right.

Kim Jongin's just freezing in his spot, as he couldn't believe what he just read.

“Hyung,.. is that VVIP...?”

Kyungsoo looks really nervous when he avoids his eyes from his boy, and he quickly put the record in his bag, As he ready to get out from the room, Jongin already holds him, his face turn darker when he see his boy's reaction to his question.

“Answer me. What is fucking happening right now, Do Kyungsoo!!” 

Jongin lost his temper, he's grabbing Kyungsoo's bag quickly, and tried to get the records from him, to read it himself, to make sure that he knows it, himself, but Kyungsoo defend it and answer quickly,

“Heart-failure as a result of artery inflamation. We have been treat him six months ago since he's got his first attack, and tonight we decide to open him up, since his condition got worsened”

Jongin starts to trembling badly and crying as he covers his mouth,

“How dare you not telling me about this! I am the person who must know it first! I have my right to know!”

“Please calm down and get a hold of yourself, Kim Jongin. Just pray the best for him,” Kyungsoo explained while hugs his boy tightly and rubbing his back. 

Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's anger and sadness towards him, and he knows that Baekhyun's decision to hide this fact from Kim Jongin is not a great idea, but since Kyungsoo is not the doctor-in-charge, he couldn't do anything about it.

“Please, Hyung, I beg you. Just safe him and make sure.. make sure he's alright” 

“I promise I will make sure he is alright and healthy again,Jongin,” Kyungsoo tries to smile while pats the younger hair and get ready to stand up while he talks again, but once again Jongin looks at his lover's eyes, and his worried looks met with him. 

“I believe you,” he talks slowly, “You really must do everything.” 

“Kang Daniel is a very strong boy. He will be sad if he knows his brother become this fragile and weak. You must be stronger to support and protect him.”

Jongin nods as he watch Kyungsoo get out from the room, while he prays very hard for his brother's life.

He curses himself for not being a good brother for Daniel.

He curses himself for being this stupid and selfish.

He curses himself for hating Daniel, just because his runaway mother came back with this little boy, twenty years ago.

He curses himself because ten years ago, he once prayed for Daniel's death

***

**'Damn it, I can’t erase you. Damn it, your image keeps haunting me.**

**Damn it, my tears won’t dry. Like a fool thinking of you, all day long'**

 


	2. Falling Blossom

It's 7.a.m already, and Jongin's night shift is already end since one hour ago. In a normal day, Jongin really hate being late at work and he just went straight home to play games or just sleep. He really hates his hospital itself since he find the higher-ups are very fucked up, and he want to resign very soon to focus on his orthopaedic study, but his reality slaps him. He needs very huge amount of money to finish his study, so he must continue work at this shitty place.

A month ago, Jongin even once had a bad argument with his brother about this matter, as he looks at the door of the operation room with a heavy chest, he can remember that day clearly. Since that fight, they're having bad relationship.

“ _If you're not enjoying your work, just quit already. You know, I am making a lot of money, and I don't think I have enough time to spend all of them,” Daniel talks as they're visiting their old house in Busan, “You can use it to finish your study, Hyung.”_

They agreed to met at this house in the first day every month, just to make sure the house is clean and well. After their mother dead four years ago, the house is empty as Jongin and Daniel is busy working in Seoul and has their own house.

**'He's trying to tell me at that time, but I was too dumb to realize it.' Jongin thinks, and he cries again.**

_Jongin looks offended when he replies, “I know I am not a successfull doctor who's making more money than The Kang Daniel! But one thing for sure, I still have my pride to continue my study with my own money! Don't pity me and don't look down on me!”_

“ _I never pity you and never look down on you, Hyung!” Daniel shouted as he lost his patience. His eyes were burning when he continued, “I tell Seongwoo about your problem, and he said that we must help you, as long as we can. I just want to help because I care, and even Seongwoo care about you!”_

“ _Oh..I see, now you're listening more to him than to your brother! You have changed much since you became famous, and I'm sure that your mind is already corrupted with that freaking rich-bastard Ong Seongwoo!”_

_A punch landed on Jongin's cheek as he could see his brother's burning with emotion, his whole eyes and face were red._

“ _You call my fiancee a bastard once again, I will stop call you brother,” Daniel then left Jongin alone in the house with that short talk, as he took his bag and slam the door behind him._

**'I don't ever understand myself, what makes me hate this boy,'**

Jongin looks at Ong Seongwoo who's sleeping at the bench in front of the room, as he decide to take a seat beside him and put his head on his shoulder. He still looks absolutely beautiful. Seongwoo has been their friend since ten years ago, and because of him, Jongin acknowledged Daniel as his friend, after he hated him for years.

Somehow, Jongin thinks he hates Ong Seongwoo for just simply he's total rich-ass. But now he realizes that he hate Seongwoo because he take away his brother from him, after the two of them officially become a couple. Jongin is just jealous.

“Oh.. it's you, Jongin Hyung. What time is it now? They say that they will complete the procedure in 8 hours,”

“It's 7.a.m, and they will finish shortly if things goes under control,”

An awkward silence hit the air, since they're not talking with each other for nearly a year, it's very hard to start the conversation.

“I don't know what's happen with you and him after your last visit to Busan,” Seongwoo talks calmly,”but that night he cries so bad and he even had an attack, so I take him to the ER. But after he got better, he refused to speak about that matter anymore,”

“We..had a fight,” Jongin paused. **'Because I called you a bastard.'**

“He really want to say sorry to you, Hyung. But we're just very busy and his condition is got worsened these days, so he's not say it yet,”

Seongwoo looks at him and smiling. His smile makes Jongin breaks. Jongin cries badly, as he realized that he made his brother suffered with his stupid behaviour. Jongin thinks that he's the most evil brother in this world.

“I am sorry we're not telling you sooner, but I hope you will always be strong for him,” Seongwoo talks calmly after Jongin ends his sob, “It's very hard for me also, but if we're not strong enough to support him, he will never win his fight,”

“I am just very afraid of losing him, Seongwoo. Thank you for always stay by his side in this condition.”

“Daniel is my responsibility, Hyung. I love him and I want him to be happy forever. No need to thank me,”

“I couldn't think I will be strong as you if something like this happen to Kyungsoo. I guess I will suffer a depression and ended on a mental hospital,” Jongin finally smiles when he face the younger eyes again, “You're the most bravest man whom I know, Ong Seongwoo.” 

A click on the door makes them gets up immediately and Kyungsoo's walking slowly with drenched green coat and operation mask.

Kyungsoo then bowed to them very deeply for a while, as he takes off his mask. Tears fall down towards hospital floor, as he begins to talk.

“We're trying very hard to safe him, but his heart failure is far more serious than we predicted, and in the middle of the procedure, he's got a very bad attack. He's fighting very hard, but he's not strong enough,” he paused after a while, “I am really sorry. I..I couldn't fulfill my promise to you.”

“Yah!What do you mean, Doctor Do? You said that he will go through it!” 

With a heavy sigh and teary eyes, Kyungsoo made his statement,

“The procedure is not successful, and we're very sorry with your loss, Ong Seongwoo-ssi. With this we announce that Kang Daniel is passed away today, at the time of 06.20, due to heart failure.”

Seongwoo cover his mouth while crying hard, as Jongin's freezing in his spot. He couldn't even react.

When Daniel's body is being carried away out from the room, Jongin can't really see his face but he still can see the angry face of his brother behind the blanket, and it makes him feel terrible. Jongin feel the world's crumbling behind him, as his vision become blurry with his tears and he screams his heart out.

He never scream like that before in his life.

Jongin can't believe this is the reality he's facing right now. He hopes today is just a bad dream. He hopes he will wakes up with his little brother on his side, in their small old house in Busan. He hopes he will hear a loud shouting from their mom to wake them up. Because they will miss the school bus again, if they're still asleep.

*******

**'Oh goodbye, long goodbye - I keep on getting hurt-I have no choice but to send you off'**

**'An increasing dark of longing, is torturing me endlessly'**

 


	3. I Will Be Back

As a doctor, Kim Jongin is already customized with dead person, and he thinks that he will feel nothing when he see someone's corpse. But he thinks he's wrong. He's shaking in front of his brother's, as he ready to clean him up, and dress him in his most beautiful suit.

“If you think that you're not okay, you can wait outside. I will do this,” Kyungsoo pats his shoulder, while giving him a worried and regret looks,

“It's okay, I can do this, and just wait outside, Hyung. I know you're very tired,” Jongin replies slowly, “I.. have my responsibility to take care of him this time,”

“I am really sorry, Jongin-ah. I already did my best, but his last attack is beyond our control,”

“No, this is not your fault at all, and you've done well. Today is his destiny to go to heaven,” Jongin shakes his head, as he can feel his tears in his mouth, “But I just need time to accept this.”

“Be strong, baby. I know you will,” Kyungsoo hugs him and kiss away his tears, as he walk outside.

Jongin take a deep breath as he opens the blanket covering Daniel's face.

“You're still looks very beautiful, Kang Daniel. You're not look afraid at all. I am very proud of you,” he continue talks as he uncover Daniel's body. Jongin decides to not cries as he talking, because he want a beautiful goodbye with his brother.

“You are a very talented actor, and you really deserve an award. You always look healthy and good,” Jongin pauses, as he cleans his brother both hands and neck, “Or I am just very ignorant and too dumb. I couldn't see your pain because I am not really care of you lately,”

Jongin continues as he cleans his chest, “I didn't ever know you have been struggling in this past months. I didn't ever know you're already in pain when I'm shouting at you last time. I didn't ever know, I am killing you at that time, you ass-hole!”

Jongin laughs very hard, he still laughs when he continue cleans his stomach, down to his leg, “You must fight me and not letting me killing you. You must tell me everything, so I can stop killing you!”

“Of course, you will never do that. You always be this kind, since our first meeting twenty years ago. You never hurt me back whenever I hurt you, you never punch me whenever I punch you. And after years, I am tired of hurting you, and decide to stop. I were ignoring you,” Jongin paused, he finishes cleaning the front body, flip the body gently, as he cleans the other side.

“I hated you very much, but you're always kind and you always take care of me, so in the end I gave up hating you, fifteen years ago, the time when I finally considered you as my brother. I am really sorry, Daniel-ah. I am really sorry,”

Jongin couldn't stop his talking, as he cleans his brother's back, “I don't even remember your body grew this big and strong. I guess the last time I rub your back is four years ago after the funeral. And I couldn't imagine I ever rub your back in this room. I always think that I will be the one who died first.”

He takes the shirt, and begin to dress his brother slowly, he tries to hold his tears back so hard, but finally he breaks.

Jongin shouts as he begin to dress Daniel's trousers.

“You know, I want to be a doctor to save people and be a hero for their family. But you're just very cruel to me, as you're not giving me a chance to save you. How could you be this rude to me? Please come back, I beg you. and don't leave me like this, you scumbag!”

He thinks he couldn't control him self anymore as he's laughing very hard between his heavy sobbing. Kyungsoo enters the room immediately, when he tried to calm his boy as he hugs him tight,

“Hyung, please save him, please make him back to me! I will do anything for you!”

“Calm yourself, baby. You know it's late already. Your brother is gone this morning,”

“No, no.. It couldn't be, he's very strong! You must be lying to me, Hyung! He will be fine after you take good care of him, right? He will be fine and healthy again, right.”

“Just get yourself together! You already know that he's dead! You already touch and clean his body and dress him up, as we're ready to transfer him to funeral house. Daniel will be very sad if he knew you become like this, Kim Jongin!”

Jongin cries again, as he clings into his brother's body, begging him forgiveness and tell him to come back repeatedly. He even doesn't stop when Kyungsoo take away the body from the room and left him alone

*******

The news about Daniel's death spread very quickly and make into headlines of every site. Even though the hospital and the police already said that the cause is a heart failure, the public does not believe that fact easily. People start speculating the rumor that it's due to murder, since Daniel looks completely healthy and happy, and he still do the live performance the day before it happens. Some people suspects either drug overdose or suicide cause his sudden death, as he live under very high pressure and tight schedule, that leads into depression.

“I am very glad that many people love him. The guest for today is endless,” Seongwoo talks to Jongin in the middle of the night, the day before they do the funeral ceremony. He drinks his soju, while sitting on the funeral hall. Finally they could talk with each other after they greet thousands guest today. It has been the third day, but the people who want to give Daniel their last greeting keep coming. The whole nation is very sad for losing him, even the President and the First Lady came and pay respect.

“He is like our nation's hero, ”Jongin smiles as he look away to Daniel's photo, “I am very proud of you. You live very well and loved by many people in our nation.”

“But I am really sick of the news. They will never believe anything that we said, Hyung,” Seongwoo grabs his cup as he tries to supress his anger.

“They're not completely wrong. Daniel's is being killed,” Jongin answers slowly

“What?”

“I am killing him, Ong Seongwoo. I gave him hard times lately. He's very stressed, so his condition got worsened. If only I knew, I will not hurt him that time, and we will not be here,” Jongin drinks from his bottle,”We will drink with him tonight”

“Don't mention it again, Hyung! You must not blame yourself for this, and I believe Daniel does not blame you. This is a fate that we must accept,”

Jongin doesn't reply, he just drinks again slowly, as the liquor pours down his stomach, he feels his stomach is burning and he starts to feel dizzy. Jongin is not a good drinker – he hates the fact that he has low alcohol tolerance, since he couldn't drink as much as other man. He often rejected Daniel's plan to drinking or partying together, and always saying 'next-time' to him.

“How funny, I starts love drinking right now. But it's too late already, I couldn't drink with him again.”

Jongin is starting to cries again, while burying his face into his arm.

“I think we must go home right now, Jongin-Hyung. Tomorrow we will send him off..,” Seongwoo couldn't finish his sentence, since he felt his heart is very heavy. Seongwoo already promised to not crying and be strong through the funeral, but he can't stop his tears when he looks at Jongin. Even for Seongwoo who knows Daniel's real condition in this past six months, he still find it hard to adjust the fact that he's gone forever. He can't imagine what's Jongin feel right now. Jongin really had no idea about all of this before.

“No, you go home. I will stay here tonight. I think I couldn't leave him alone tonight,” Jongin shakes his head while wiping out his tears, “I want to accompany him.”

Seongwoo nods, he then stand up while giving a bow to Jongin, “Alright. Take your time and don't forget to sleep. Tomorrow will be the hardest day to us, but we must send him off with a big smile. He's not feeling sick anymore, and I believe he will rest well in heaven.”

After Seongwoo left him alone, Jongin goes to the shrine. He's kneeling, crying, and praying very hard in front of thousands flowers and gifts – that surrounding his brother's photograph.

**'Please, God, let me wake up from this bad dream. He should not be dead. This is really my mistake. I will sacrifice everything to wake up from this bad dream.'**

And when Jongin gets up from his kneel, he suddenly realized there's a shining light – in the middle of the flowers. He decides to approach the light, and he finds a little shining sand-glass there.

He grabs it to read a letter lying above.

_**'This sand-glass is an answer for your hard prayer. Write the exact date when you want to go back,and put it inside. You have only one hour to change your present.'** _

Jongin pinches his cheek, to ensure that this is not a dream.

' **Thank you, God. I believe this is Your miracle. I will make sure I use this chance to change this present**.'

He quickly find a paper, and hesitates for a bit before he writes the date.

There's only a day that come to his mind right now, a day that he will never forget in his life.

**9** **th** **December, 2010**

After Jongin put the paper inside the sand-glass, there's a blinding light come from it. The light is absolutely bright, like sunrays, and it makes Jongin close his eyes for seconds...

When he opens his eyes again, Jongin finds himself in a completely different reality. He's inside a small bathroom that's absolutely familiar with him. He stands in front of a big mirror, find himself half-naked, with wet hair, and **tiny.**

“What are you doing there, Jongin-hyung? We will miss the audition if you don't come out in five minutes!”

And when he hears Daniel's scream outside the bathroom door, he absolutely believes that he's getting a miracle. Jongin puts a big smile on his face while talking to himself

He promise he will change something in one hour, just to make sure he will see his brother alive in 2020.

“Just get it right this time, little Kim Jongin! We will do everything to change our present!”

 

**When the first snow falls, my wish will come true. I believe in that earnest wish**

**If you know my longing heart, Please come back to me**

 


	4. Miracle in December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updated this story for ages since I'm just so busy :(  
> Just a short update but I'd like to tell you that this story will be continously updated!  
> Please keep loving EXO and Wanna One!

Busan, 9th December 2010 09:30 AM

 

Jongin immediately hugs his brother after he finished dress up. He couldn't stop smiling when looks at his brother

“I am just soooo happy that I am with you today and yes, we will go to the audition! Woaah, this is a real daebak!”

“Seriously, what's happen with you in the bathroom? I think you're very worried and nervous last night, you keep repeating your dance move, and suddenly you feel more relax? you lost your mind?” Daniel rolls his eyes while give Jongin a suspicious looks.

Jongin is just smiling when observe his younger brother right now-he could see that puberty really hits him well. The little Kang Daniel is more chubby and cute, with his short black hair styled up under his snapback. He's wearing Jongin's long khaky shirt and black leather pants. As Jongin could remember, Daniel will ask him to take them to the audition's hall with his old scooter.

And yeah, he said it, “I think we must take the scooter if we don't wanna come late. We must wait nearly 40 minutes until the next bus come,”

**'Should I take the scooter or not?'**

He knows he only have one hour to make a change, so he must take action quickly, as he decides,

“Aah~Let's go with the scooter then,” he makes the same choice. Jongin pauses for a while before takes a deep breath, “But I will drive”, he changes it.

“Alright. Hyung, let's go right now!” Daniel is getting ready with his scooter, he throw the key to his brother.

“Are you sure you don't forget to bring something, Niel-ah?”

“Wait a moment,” Daniel checks his bag, “Wallet, phone, audition form, make up set okay..USB stick..USB stick..wait, where it is?”

Jongin remembers Daniel forgot to bring the USB stick that contained their dance performance and profile, so he must go back to their house to retrieve the USB, that made him end up being a doctor instead of performer.

“It's still on the PC, you edited our video last night until you fall asleep,” Jongin replies with smile, and Daniel quickly runs into their room.

“Yes, here it is, Hyung! Thank God we remember this damn little thing!”

Jongin simply gives him a big smile, and he hopes this little thing will change something big.

***

10:00 AM

The audition hall is packed with hundred people all over Busan, since this is the first audition from a big entertainment company in this town. Many teenagers want to be a trainee in this company, and surely they will do their best to get selected. Daniel and Jongin will compete with each other in this audition, and they got number 290 and 291 respectively. Meanwhile, they're currently on number 100-120. Such a long way to wait.

Jongin watch his phone after they got their number – he realize that he only have 30 minute left. He knows he will not be in this place when the audition begin, and that makes Jongin incredibly anxious. What will happen in their present is remain unsure for him.

“Niel-ah, Jongin-hyung! How could you be late in this important day! I've been waiting since 8!” a great shout coming from their left, and a boy runs to them while waving his hand. Jongin's heart skip a beat when he see another Ong Seongwoo-with mushroom hair and oversize shirt.

“Hey! I'm sorry Seongwoo, Jongin hyung spent days in the bathroom! And now we must wait for another hour!”

“This auditon is no joke, I didn't expect there are hundred people already when I arrived. I got number 128 anyway,” Seongwoo sighs and grins to them, “I'm little disappointed that we can't do the audition together, Kang Daniel,”

Jongin observe little Ong Seongwoo in front of him, an idea come across his mind.

“Change number with me, then. I will go first and you could go later with Daniel,” Jongin talks calmly, though his heart is racing.

**'Please save me this time, Ong Seongwoo'**

“Are you sure you will go first, Hyung?”

“You know I'm totally nervous right now, I want to do it as soon as possible!”

**'Since I only have 30 minutes left to save your fiancee,'**

“That's not a bad idea I think,” Daniel replies while nods his head, “Jongin hyung must enter first, so I can compete with you directly, Ong Seongwoo,”

“Alright then,” Seongwoo exchange his number with Jongin, as Jongin smiles brightly and hugs him tights

“Thank you very much, Seongwoo. You really save me this time!”

Daniel and Seongwoo laughs with Jongin's reaction.

“It's not a big deal, Hyung. Just do your best and tell us the situation inside, right?”

A group of people comes out from the audition room, and they announce the next 20 participants must enter.

“Fighting, brother! See you later,” Daniel gives Jongin a hugs before let the older enter the room.

After Jongin enters the room, he sighs in relief as he look at his watch,

10 : 10 A.M.

He go to the nearest audition desk to face a pretty staff noona who will evaluate his dancing skill. Jongin really nervous this time, since he has no memory at all about this situation. He will do this in his first time.

“Good morning, please introduce yourself first,”

Jongin bows to her as he talks.

“Good morning, my name is Kim Jongin, and I am 16 years old this year. I loves dancing and singing since I'm 6 years old and I will give my best for today.”

“What kind of performance you will do this time, Jongin-ssi?”

“I will do a song from SHINee,” Jongin answers without thinking, “Lucifer”

Lucifer is the only song and dance he really loves and he practices really hard that time, and he's very confidence about the song. Jongin even still remembers the exacts move, even in 2020. Jongin really do his best to sing and dance, because this is his last chance to change their present.

10:25 A.M

Jongin joins his brother and Seongwoo outside the room after he finished, and the two of them starts questioning him about the audition in details. Jongin tries to answer them all, but he's not sure he will have time to explain. He checks his phone again, to know that he only has 5 minutes left

“I will go to the coffee shop to get cappucino, I think I must calm my mind.,” Jongin get up from the bench while facing his little brother , “You want americano, as usual?”

“Sure, thanks Hyung!”

Daniel replies and smiles at him, and Jongin stares at his smile for a while. He really wants to stop the time at this moment.

“I will be back shortly, guys. Please wait for a while,”

**'I hope I will see your smile again, Kang Daniel.'**

While the time is 10:30 A.M, Jongin sees the blinding light again towards him, and he close his eyes for a moment. He's not yet ready to open his eyes yet, since he's not sure what will happen after all he do in the audition. His heart is racing very hard, as he realizes that he's lying down in a bed right now. Whatever happen, he feels very thankful, at least he's not in a funeral hall.

The sound of a phone alarm blazes through his right ear, and he decides to open his eyes to check it, the time is 3:30 A.M, and he's already back in 2020. Jongin realizes that he's in a luxurious apartment room, currently sleeps together with another person beside him.

“We must go to the airport in an hour my dear,” a rough sound greets him, and he turns his head to the person beside him, “Good morning, Kim Kai. Let's kick another day today.”

Ong Seongwoo is half-naked and gives Kim Jongin a peck on his lips.

 

 


End file.
